Bring Me 117
by Captian Sigma
Summary: When Richtofen's grand scheme goes horribly wrong (go figure). The zombies crew is transported to a derelict ship floating out in the middle of nowhere. As is custom there are zombies...of the flood variety. Join the zombies crew as they do what they do best in an effort to save the universe and get back home.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yeah yeah I know Richtofen and Samantha switch bodies bla bla I didn't feel like paying 15 for moon so sue me for not being 100% cannon.**

Bring Me 117

After a pointless sequence of weird things including hacking random panels, a spastic ball and a strange as all hell color game, Richtofen threw a gerch devise at the floor and a rumbling sensation could be felt all across the moon base.

"What the hell is going on?"

"The missiles… the missiles." Richtofen said to himself.

"What missiles?" Tank asked.

"Something is wrong!" Richtofen screamed.

"Yeah it's you."

"Fuck off you American imbecile! Vhat's wrong is the silo doors von't open!"

The entire moon base began to shake violently and a bright light shown all about them.

"So that's what Hiroshima looked like." Takeo said.

"Richtofen you sonofa-"

Dempsey did not get a chance to finish his remark before the expanding wave of destruction hit him and his teammates.

* * *

Dempsey opened his eyes. Through his space suit's visor he saw nothing, there was only blackness. He switched on his helmet's flood lights and saw his surroundings at last. Empty gray steel room with banks of what he figured were control terminals. Then he saw three other space siut's... his teammates.

"Guys… hey, are any of you awake? Or alive for that matter?"

"Ug…" a voice slured. "I must have had too much vodka."

"For you Nikolai, I don't think that's possible." Takeo responded.

"Well whatever happened I feel like utter shit." Nikolai said.

"That's probably the side effects of time space travel it only effects Russians."

"Say another thing about Russia, and my size 13 is going where the sun doesn't shine, Richtofen."

"Speaking of sun I don't see it, where are we?" Dempsy asked nobody in particular.

The other three activated their floodlights giving more light to the unknown room. For the most part it was empty. Every surface was metal with geometric patterns on the ceiling, pillar braces and such.

"I just noticed something I feel completely weightless."

"I don't think we're on the moon anymore."

"Really, I didn't know zat." Richtofen deadpanned.

Nicolai took off his helmet. To Richtofen's disappointment his eyeballs didn't get sucked out by absolute vacuum rather his face remained undamaged.

"Well wherever we are its pressurized." Takeo said as he observed the many closed doors.

"Aww…" Said Richtofen. "I wanted to see his intestines get sucked out his mouth."

"I don't see any zombies." Tank said

"Not yet." Takeo said.

"Good, that means I can finally have drink." Nicolai said as he reached for a clear glass bottle which he kept in his satchel.

He raised the bottle to his waiting lips. Something odd happened. He knew the taste of vodka should have met his tongue but he tasted nothing. He looked at the bottle and saw that it was empty.

"No… this cannot be…No vodka… when did I run out of vodka? How long have I been out and not known it?"

Nicolai was simply devastated he lowered his head.

"Nikolai."

"WHAT?"

"You lookin for this?" Tank had in his hand a clear bottle, Nicolai's vodka.

"MINE!" Nikolai leapt up and snatched the bottle and took a long drink. Yep this stuff was his vodka. "Ah Dempsey, you do that again and I'll fucking kill you."

"Speaking of getting killed why aren't we dead?" Dempsey said. Last time I checked Jugger-nog didn't work against nuclear blasts."

"What actually happened back there anyway?" Takeo asked.

"Oh nothing I tried to blow up ze world and gain control of the zombies." Richtofen said.

"You tried what?!" Tank shouted.

"Why are you so upset? I was only going to stab you three in the back and become a god."

His three teammates looked at him.

"Oh, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"That would be most dishonorable." Takeo said. "But somehow it's something I would expect you to do."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Richtofen said.

"Okay who votes we kill Richtofen?" Tank said raising his hand.

Nither Takeo or Nikolai voted yes.

"Come on guys."

"I don't believe in democracy." Nikolai said taking another drink and looking around the barren compartment."

"And it's not like what he was planning actually transpired." Takeo stated.

"It's true, something happened. We didn't do the sequence right that's why the silo doors wouldn't open nor did I swap souls with Samantha."

"Maybe she was expecting you to do such a thing." Takeo though aloud.

"Regardless I'm still here." Richtofen stated.

"And I'm still pissed off." Tank said. "Here I was thinking we were on a mission to save the world."

"And there you go thinking." Richtofen jeered.

The two drifted closer. Takeo could notice tank slowly reaching for the bowie knife strapped on his back while Richtofen tried to reach for his m1911 inconspicuously.

Takeo got between them before anything could happen. "Before we kill each other perhaps we could find a way to get home we're still stuck somewhere out in space." He said.

"Well maybe we should get on with exploring our surroundings. Maybe we left them all behind." Dempsey said.

"Don't say zat Dempsey." Corrected Richtofen

"Why not?"

"Because Murphy will make sure that zombies show up."

"You mean the author?" Nicolai slurred drunkenly."

"SILENCE!" Richtofen screamed.

Nicolai finished drinking and put his helmet back on. They selected a door and the moment it opened they felt the force of vacuum rushing outwards.

"Well that room's definitely not pressurized anymore." Tank said.

Once they were outside they noticed the beautiful sight interstellar space around them. Every star around almost gave off enough combined light to act as a very dim sun or at least a bright moon.

"Wow…" Takeo said.

"We definitely aren't on the moon anymore." Dempsey observed.

"As if there was ever any doubt." Richtofen replied.

Tank continued to look onward their helmet lights couldn't illuminate much beyond a few yards but he could see the darkened figure of the largest spaceship he had ever seen. It looked like it had been torn in half.

They continued to space walk. Beyond the door they passed though was another side of the ship and they made their way towards it.

Once inside it looked much like the last part they had been in. Save for all the blood stained walls and bodies.

"Looks like they all had fun, too bad I wasn't there to help." Richtofen said in his signature mix of evil and joy.

"I found you." A voice they all knew well said.

"Damnit Dempsey now look what you did." Nikolai said.

"Now that I found you I'm going to kill you. Arise dead…"

All the bodies around them oddly enough did nothing.

"HA!" Richtofen said triumphant. "Your powers have no effect Sammy it looks like you can't kill us HAHAHAH."

The voice paused for a moment as if thinking.

"…Wait… I see. Yes, yes okay all done."

They watched as a small puke green popcorn bug looking thing with two small arms appeared from nowhere and absorbed itself into one of the bodies.

The body began moving then it grew chitnous plating and tentacles on its head and arms. Then the whole thing bloated up and exploded and five more of the little bug things appeared and infected more bodies. Some of them remained in their combat state and attempted to slash out at the four.

Tank reacted with a quick draw of his bowie knife and he plunged it deep into the re animated corpse monster thing.

The sharpened steel blade impacted in where the neck met the shoulders of the zombie but it slapped him with its whip like tentacles.

"Owch that hurt, you little retard DIE." Tank stabbed the thing again and again until it fell over.

What is this round 30? Four hits from the bowie knife?" Tank asked.

By now the epidemic of these new types of zombies had spread throughout the room. The four noticed not all of them were human, some were strange alligator looking aliens and big ape/rhino half-breeds.

Tank watched as the monster he had just stabbed got back up.

"It's shtill ALIIIVE!" Richtofen screamed Pulling his colt and firing but it did little than draw the attention of the other reanimated corpses.

"You know, I think now might be a good time to make a tactical exit." Takeo said.

"Well I never expected Takeo to suggest retreating. Him and all his honor." Nikolai said.

"If we had any effective weapons I wouldn't be suggesting anything other than fighting."

"Ya know what I agree for once." Tank said.

The four sprinted as fast as they could in zero gravity back out of the room and out into space.

"Okay, new plan." Tank said

"Do we have access to any superior weaponry?" Takeo asked.

"Well we all have our m1911's which stop being effective after round three. Dempsey somehow has a bowie knife but it doesn't seem to be too effective."

"I have a Katana." Takeo said as he pulled the reyskin handle from a curved wooden scabbard revealing a sword that could be effectively used with one hand.

"And I have empty bottle." Nikolai said. "We're fucked aren't we?"

"Did anyone see any wall weapons?" Tank asked.

"No." The other three said.

"Yeah we're fucked alright."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Richtofen said. Pulling out a large case and a small cooler. "After being fed up with losing our perks and weapons every time we teleport to different locations I started making something that we could carry items in through teleporters. So I present to you, our salvation."

He opened the case which contained a Spectre, a CZ75, a Python and an HS 10 shotgun. As well as decent pile of ammunition.

"I call the shotgun." Dempsey said.

"You don't need the shotgun." Nicolai protested. "I just chugged vodka I can't aim for shit and with shotgun... I don't have to aim."

"Fine I'll take the CZ." Dempsey said as Takeo reached for the polished black pistol. Takeo however was already halfway there and got his hand on the grip first.

"Oh come on."

"Ve vill have to share." Richtofen said as he took the Spectre.

"Good things come to those who wait." Takeo said in a halfway trolling manner. "And its not exactly like I have the best weapon ever."

"When packed its decent till round 14." Nikolai said.

"And I remember while you were using it I had to revive you 4 times in one round." Richtofen said.

"Fine." Tank said as he picked up the polished revolver and inspected the cylinder.

They all stuffed the ammo for their respective weapons into the pockets of their space suits. Richtofen opened the cooler.

"I also have perks." Richtofen said opening the small red cooler.

There were four perks drinks. Stamin Up, Deadshot Daiquiri, Speed Cola, and Quick Revive.

Nikolai took first dibs and plucked the speed cola from the cooler. While the doctor cracked open the Quick Revive and Takeo took the Samin Up.

"Terrific, rather than get perks that actually have use like Juggernog, double tap and Mule Kick. You go and get four of the most underused, and quite frankly, worthless perks. I mean Quick Revive? Who the hell uses quick revive?"

"I was low on points after four consecutive hits from the mystery box, this was all I could afford."

"At least we get perks you ungrateful American." Takeo said as he threw away the empty Stamin Up bottle.

Oh wait, I forgot I have double tap. Richtofen said as he pulled out an orange bottle.

Dempsey grabbed at it but not before Richtofen took a drink.

"Oh vait I forgot this is just Hefe-Weissbier." He said and continued drinking.

"Terrific." Dempsey said as he stuffed his pockets full of .357 magnum.

"Well, now that we're slightly armed I say we try to build some points so we can advance through this place." Richtofen said.

"And see if we can find a way to purge those new zombies." Takeo said.

"I'm ready if you are." Tank said looking at Takeo and Nikolai.

Takeo thumbed back the hammer of his CZ and Nicolai pulled the charging handle of the shotgun.

"I'll take that as yes."

"As if I had anything better to do."Said Nikolai. "And since when would I ever let Dempsey get a bigger kill count than me."

"Is that a challenge?" Tank asked.

"Whoever's first to 100 kills gets first dibs on the box ven ve find it." Richtofen said.

"Deal." the other three said.

The four headed though the free door ready to face this new horde.

**A/N Allot of dialogue in this one I know, but the action will be coming, trust me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'd like to thank all who faved, followed or reviewed. I like it and it gives me energy to continue writing.**** That said, Ch2.  
**

"Zombies dead ahead, look alive!" Dempsey said as he and this teammates made their way through an L shaped room of the lower route heading towards what they hoped was the power room of the derelict ship they were stranded on.

"Are you suggesting I don't look alive?" Richtofen asked as he sprayed into the crowd of zombies with his Spectre.

"Well if you want my honest opinion."

"Less talking, more shooting." Takeo said as he picked the heads off the wounded zombies with his CZ.

"Hey, those vere my kills." Richtofen protested.

"They were your kills and now they're mine." Takeo said trollingly.

The headless zombies got up and began making their way towards Takeo. He fired once but then he heard the click of an empty gun. Without time to reload he reached for his katana in preparation for a close range fight.

"No, no you will not take me!"

A hail of buckshot and .357 magnum hurtled through the hallway finishing off the zombies and saving Takeo before he could be downed. Takeo looked behind him to see Tank and Nikolai, weapons smoking.

"You have much honor."

"You can thank me later." Nikolai said.

"Why wasn't Richtofen helping?" Dempsey asked.

Dempsey turned around to see two armless headless zombies crowding their insane companion.

"Yes my children gather round…" He said before Tank lunged at the two with his knife and collected his 130 points.

"And STAY DEAD." He yelled.

The zombies stayed down for a while but Dempsey's reticule was still red so he fired a few more python shots into the bodies to ensure the kill.

The round ended. They had only just finished round three even though their weapons were acting as if they were on round five.

"What strange zombies these are." Takeo said. "I got the points for the headshot kills but they rose again."

"And when I killed them I got points for the finishing kills." Continued Nicolai.

"We could make allot of money it we do this right. Tank said.

"I think the 115 that Samantha was using is only partially fused with the infection of whatever infected the bodies. Giving us effects of both types of undead."

"Okay, who's buying the next door?" Tank asked.

"I'm out, I got stiffed on points thanks to our samurai friend." Said the doctor.

"I bought the last one." Said Tank.

"Ya know we have enough ammo we could probably camp here for the next round then we vill have plenty of points."

"Sounds like a plan."

They dug in for a fight. The first zombie spawned from a barrier and Richtofen killed it. It dropped a double points.

"Now that's more like it." Dempsey said.

Sometime later…In the short time between rounds.

"I can't bielive this. All this progression and ve shtill haven't found the power room." Richtofen complained. "I Mean, ve cannot pack a punch without power ."

"Or buy perk drinks. I saw Double Tap and Mule Kick on the way, but no power, no drink." Dempsey said.

"Speaking of perks, Dempsey. You never drank the Deadshot." Nicolai said as he pulled the unopened perk from his satchel.

"Ah, someone else can have it. I've never been that good of a sniper."

"I'm too drunk to snipe so… Takeo!"

"What is it Nikolai?"

"You want Dempsey's drink?"

"Richtofen take a picture. Because this is the first time Nicolai has ever turned down a drink." He laughed but no one else did. He looked around, none of his teammates were amused. Seeing that his joke had failed miserably, took the black bottle and drank.

Elsewhere still...

"Chief, Chief can you hear me?" A voice called out in the cryo bay.

There was no answer from the freezer compartment in which her companion slept. Cortana had been awakened by the muffled sounds of combat in the lower levels of what was left of the Forward unto Dawn. She tapped into the cryo chamber's controls and activated the thaw procedure which if done properly would take some time. But it needed the central power grid to be active, which it wasn't so she began looking for and alternative. Next she tapped into the security system to investigate the noise she heard earlier.

She couldn't believe what she saw. A seemingly endless horde of flood zombies and four humans that had seemingly come from nowhere fighting them off. What amazed her the most was though they were vastly outnumbered the four unknown humans seemed to be winning.

'But how did any flood manage to get back on here?' She thought. But her thoughts turned into "WTF?" As she saw a wooden box with question marks on it sitting in the corner and the four standing around it. Especially now that it opened and revealed some random weapon.

Meanwhile…

At long last the team had found the mystery box. It was a room that looked oddly familiar. With stairs on both sides and two doors, one at the top of the stairs and the other at the bottom. Dempsey had rushed in front of Nicolai in hopes of being the first user which he hoped in turn would grant him an awesome weapon. It didn't work out that way because what the box had given him was an infamous pump action grenade launcher.

"Hey box, FUCK YOU!" Dempsey yelled as he reluctantly pulled the china lake from the box, trading it for his 1911. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"No, fuck _you_ Dempsey _I_ was the first one to 100 kills. It should have been _my _shitty weapon."

"So you want it then?" Dempsey said racking the massive pump and pointing it at his drunken comrade.

"Sure." Nikolai said as he stepped forward to hit the box.

The box opened, jingle sounded and the weapons spun until it stopped on a weapon that looked like an overweight AK with a bipod and longer barrel.

"HA! More bullets, more drinks this is not so bad." Nikolai sad as he triumphantly pulled the RPK from the box. Exchanging it for his 1911. "They stand no chance against me now."

The next round began and Nikolai and Tank put their new found weapons to work to Takeo and Richtofen could have a safe go at the box.

"Lucky bastard." Tank mumbled. Takeo got in front of the box and sacrificed the usual 950 points for a chance at survival. To his delight what the box decided to give him was a long rifle with a scope. Takeo lifted the Dragunov from the invisible force field trading it for his CZ75.

"Ah, a weapon fit for a warrior…and deadshot." He said.

"Why'd you trade your CZ?" Tank asked over the sound of combat.

"Saving the 1911 for whenever we find the pack-a-punch."

"Good thinking Takeo." Richtofen complimented as he went for the box. What befell the doctor after the box had made up it's mind was a bullpup assault rifle with a rakish handle and green polymer furnishings.

"Oh it's so light, deadly and green-ish" He complimented as he pulled the charging handle on his AUG.

Takeo and Richtofen entered the fight. Their strategy was running around the room the box was in and using the stairs to their advantage, before they knew it the round was over.

'Damnit I can't let those guys overtake me in kill count.' Tank thought. Seeing as his China Lake was really only meant for a support role. And he while he liked blowing shit up he didn't like having to let his teammates do the more direct fighting.

Dempsey blew another 950 points for a second chance. He was rewarded with a short black rifle that looked similar to one of his personal favorites.

"Oh yeah, I'll slaughter them all." Tank said as his second attempt yielded him the commando. He traded it for his python while still keeping his china lake grenade launcher.

"That thing is a beast when pack-a-punched." Nicolai complemented.

"I should know." Tank replied.

"So who wants to buy the next door?" Richtofen asked.

"Let's try holding them off here." Tank suggested.

"I could go for some more carnage." Nikolai said.

"I shall avenge my near defeat here." Takeo said crouching on the stairs and sighing up his Dragunov.

"Okay, camp it is." Richtofen said. Gleefully.

Elsewhere…(get used to it)

"If they really think they can hold the flood off they're in for a surprise." Cortana said to herself. She checked a countdown timer she had posted: it read T minus 20 minutes till thaw. As it would turn out they would both be in for a surprise.

**A/N There you have it, early round point accumulation and first box attempts with a side order of foreshadowing. Before anyone asks, I will NOT be shipping anyone. Also expect both Halo and CoD weapons to be featured. (this includes pack-a-punched versions) Will the chief ever wake up? Will Nicolai get his beloved FN? Will Tank ever stop complaining? ****Tune in next time**.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Once again Thanks to anyone who faved followed and reviewed. Nothing makes me happier to read you guy's feedback or to get feedback to begin with. That said, Ch3.**

The team of four had advanced steadily though what they could now see was a ship that had been torn in half somehow. The room in which they were in had a torn out section revealing the starry void beyond. They had left a crawler or two so as to get a good look at their surroundings.

"So how far out do you think we are?" Dempsey asked.

"Hard to tell. If we're anywhere near our sun we might still be light years out and unless this ship can travel faster than light or we find a teleporter network we're stuck out here." Richtofen explained.

"Well that just plain sucks." Tank said.

"Tell me about it." Richtofen looked around. Nikolai was half drunkenly toying with the crawler and Takeo was staring out into the stars with his dragunov rifle scope.

"See anything interesting, Tak?" Tank asked.

"Believe it or not I think I see something moving towards out position at a rather high speed."

"Leme see that scope." Tank said. Takeo pried the sniper scope from his rifle and tank looked out through it. Sure enough there was something advancing towards them. It looked purple and even beyond that there appeared to be the darkened silhouette of a planet.

"Richtofen you are not going to bielive this." Tank said handing the scope to the Doc.

"Do you think it's another spacecraft?" Takeo asked.

"Hard to tell, but it _is_ heading towards us." Richtofen replied. "And if my rough calculations I just did in my head are correct it will reach us rather quickly, a couple hours at most.

"A couple hours is quick?"

"We're talking deep space here Dempshey. A couple hours to any significant location is very, very expeditious.

"All the more reason we should get the power running we could find a radio and send a distress signal." Takeo said.

"Good idea Tak."

Behind them they heard an explosion and saw blue light reflected off the walls around them.

"Guys, you are not going to believe this." Nikolai said excitedly.

"Vhat is it now Nikolai?" Richtofen asked, sounding annoyed.

"I found some blue glowy things that explode like grenades!"

"He's right, I don't bielive it." Tank said.

"Well have a round on me." Niklolai said as he threw a glowing blue ball toward Richtofen.

Richtofen was genuinely afraid of what was stuck to his helmet obcruing his field of vision and flipped out.

"Is it a spider?! GET IT OFF!" Richtofen screamed as he sprinted into a wall. The blue bomb went off sending chunks of metal and shrapnel flying and opening up a hole in the wall large enough to walk through.

He got up. "You're lucky friendly fire is off you fool."

The room Richtofen found himself in was no different than the others they had been in on the derelict ship other than the fact it had a single wall weapon. The chalk outline was a simple square.

"I have found ze first wall weapon." Richtofen called out.

"What is it?" Tank asked.

"It's a new one, C4" The Doctor replied.

"How much is it?"

"4000 points."

"Forget that, I can buy mule kick for that much." Tank replied.

"Vell, a little extra explosive power never hurt." Richtofen said as he shelled out the points for the C4. The purchase was worthwhile as he received not two, but four blocks of C4 explosive.

"Are there any other wall weapons in there?"

"No, but I think I know where Nikolai found his glowy blue sticky balls of explosion."

Richtofen got up and gave the room a second look. The room had only one wall weapon but it also had weapons and ammunition on the floor and on the walls and on angled shelves going across the middle of the room. Among them were Nikolai's blue sticky grenades with black polymer rifles of different sizes.

"Um guys I think you might vant to see this."

"What else is in here?" Dempsey asked passing through the hole in the wall. His questions were answered when he saw all the weapons.

"Looks like we've hit the motherload." Tank said picking up a short black polymer weapon that looked like a PM63. "Nic, Tak, get in here! Our prayers for superior firepower have been answered!"

"Your prayers maybe. I've been praying for a bottle of vodka that never empties." Nikolai said as he squeezed his slightly overweight self through the hole. With Takeo following shortly behind.

Nikolai made a beeline for the row of large black polymer shotguns on the wall shelf.

"Now this is a shotgun fit for a soviet." He said as he lifted it up and inspected the chamber.

"Nikolai maybe you would prefer a rifle like this one, instead of a shotgun as we both know they aren't too good in the later rounds." Richtofen suggested as he brandished what his HUD said was simply called a "battle riffle." 'I think I like this one' he thought, exchanging it for his spectre smg. 'Who was I kidding? its crap anyway.'

"You're right I remember when Dempsey thought he was hot shit with the spaz 24 and he got wrecked by zombie horde back in back in Shangri la."

"That wouldn't have happened if _somebody_ followed through and gave me covering fire like they said." Dempsey protested while giving Richtofen an accusing look.

"Details, details." Richtofen said as uninterested as ever while loading up on his new battle rifle's ammunition.

Nikolai continued to browse through the weapons until he had found what he was looking for. "HA! I have found my beloved effin falafel." Nikolai said as he picked up the long black scoped rifle. "I must have been away for too long, you look different. There's a tiny T.V. screen on you and it reads… 14?" He said to his rifle.

"We really must be in the future. There's a TV screen on mine too and it says 32."Dempsey said referring to the polished silver assault rifle that he had swapped for the black smg.

"It must indicate ze number of rounds in the magazine." Richtofen said.

"I also noticed something?"Tank said.

"Vat?" Richtofen asked.

"These weapons are free."

"They are?" Nikolai asked as though he couldn't believe what Dempsey had said.

"Yes we've been picking them up and dropping them without any cost to us."

"Well you'll never see me say no to free stuff." Nikolai said throwing his only recently acquired RPK to the floor and picking up the large shotgun he had had his eye on earlier.

'Well if he doesn't want it I'll take it' Dempsey thought. 'There's no sign of any form of light machine gun here so why not.' Tank stooped down and picked up the weapon that Nikolai had forsaken for the strange polymer weapons. He liked any machine gun and the RPK was no exception. He slung the commando over his shoulder along with the polished bullpup assult rifle he had chosen. 'Forget mulekick' He thought 'I'm not playing a game anymore.'

Takeo still stood as uninterested as ever barely even batting an eye at all of the seemingly advanced weapons.

"Whats wrong Tak? usually you are the first to grab at new weapons. Nikolai asked.

'I would know he usually beats me to the box.' "I do not trust these weapons what if they are ineffective against these zombies? That and when we pack a punch I still want to have mustang and sally."

"Here, give me the m1911 I'll keep it in my satchel for you."

"You can do that?"

"Of course, it's called being smart. Why should I buy a 4000 point perk drink when I can keep my weapon in a safe spot for free?"

"I think that is probably the best idea you've ever had." 'Likely because it was the only idea he's ever had.'

Takeo handed the pistol over to Nikolai who then put it in the ever mysterious satchel where he kept his vodka along with many unknown things. Takeo then selected the same weapon that Dempsey had his eyes on earlier. The one that looked like a PM 63 only black and polymer rather than steel. His HUD told him that it was simply called an SMG.

"Are ve all ready?" Richtofen asked.

"I think so everybody stock up on ammo?"

"Yes" Nikolai and Takeo said in unison.

"Did everybody load up on grenades?"

"There were grenades?" Tank asked.

"Um duh, what are you drunk?…oh wait that's me."

"There vere grenades Dempshey and I could carry four of each." Richtofen said.

"Cool." Dempsey said walked back into the armory and loaded up on the blue sticky grenades. As it turned out were called plasma grenades and all he had to do was walk over them to pick them up. Dempsey also picked up four frag grenades which to his delight were free.

He joined back up with his team, weapons ready. "Okay, lets kick some more ass." He said.

"Right behind you." Richtofen shouldered and sighted up his newly acquired battle rifle, fired a three round burst and killed the last crawler.

The next wave began.

**A/N well that's all folks tune in next time (whenever that is) for the next installment of Bring Me 117. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Once again thanks to all. Sorry for the wait so to make up for it this installment is extra long. (2000+ words) BTW this story is also on noveljoy and if you want to help me out there as well that would be awesome. That said, ch4.**

Richtofen looked around. They had traveled through the derelict ship some more and they found themselves in what he believed to be the central room. It looked like it had been a hangar bay at some point because it was littered with wreckage of what looked like shuttle craft, or what shuttle craft would look like a few hundred years in the future as what was left of them looked far more advanced than the rockets and capsules of the 1960's. It had a large opening revealing the starry space around them that was likely used for takeoff and landing of whatever future aircraft the ship had once carried. One of said shuttle craft wasnt in too bad of shape and looked halfway usable in some nature. But Richtofen didn't dwell on this for long, he had zombies to kill.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked.

They had finished the previous round and were about ready to kill the final crawler. Seeing as there was a large amount of space they were going to try to train all the flood zombies into one massive blob, make their way towards the massive torn open section and lead the zombies onto the outside of the ship. Where they would be easy targets. There was only one problem. The appalling lack of Juggernog meant training in any capacity was a dangerous affair. So taking this into consideration Takeo had 'volunteered' at the 'suggestion' of Nikolai with a shotgun pointed at this head to climb up to a catwalk and provide sniper cover while the other three trained zombies.

"Am I ready? Richtofen, you know I'm always up for another round of kicking the asses of the undead." Tank responded.

"Okay, Ill be behind you Dempshey, and you'll be in front Nikolai."

"Why do I have to be in front?" Nikolai complained as he took another shot of vodka before stowing the bottle in his satchel.

"You're the one with the freaking shotgun. It's your job to clear the path. Dempsey will provide midrange cover and I'll keep them from swiping us from behind."

"Okay we're ready. Go ahead and kill that crawler Nikolai." Richtofen said.

The single DMR shot hit the crawler's head, killing it. And the new round began.

The zombies began to pour into the hangar bay and the three began to zig zag between the wreckage of the hangar to begin training zombies. Sniper fire from Takeo rained down periodically to keep zombies from getting behind his teammates.

"EAT LEAD AND DIE AGAIN!" Dempsey hollered as he sprayed into the puke green mass of zombies ahead of him with his newly acquired assult rifle.

The "Assault Rifle" -that was what his HUD called it- was a miracle. It was light like an assault rifle yet it packed the punch of the Browning M1919 form the days of yore. Maybe it was the cartage it fired, maybe it was its shredding rate of fire, or maybe it was the fact it was from the same universe as the thing that infected the bodies making it more effective than anything he has used prior. But regardless of reason he loved it. And should it fail him for whatever reason he had with him the RPK Nikolai had ditched for a shotgun, (and though he shouldn't) he had a Commando. And he had four going on three plasma grenades in payload.

He tossed the burning blue ball toward the oncoming horde past Nikolai who was up front blasting zombies with his massive 8 gauge shotgun, where it exploded in a shower of body parts and puss green blood.

"Ohh man that never gets old." He said admiring his explosive handiwork.

"Damnit Dempsey, quit stealing my kills." Nikolai complained from behind his shotgun.

"I wouldn't be able to if you would stop using crap weapons."

"Crap weapons? I'll show you crap weapons!" Nikolai pulled out his shotgun and went to town on the horde that had advanced towards him in the time Tank had taken to talk shit he had killed the dozen or so zombies. Then, with the help of Speed Cola, threw all six 8 gauge shells into the new shotgun speedily. Nikolai was fond of shotguns of all kinds. Though his teammates scoffed their lack of range and inability to horde points he had managed to pull though time and time again. And it seemed like this 8 gauge super shotgun from the future would go down in history as his favorite. It not only rocked it sent the re killed corpse flying with every blast.

"Okay so what you killed 10 whole zombies I'm not impressed." Tank said.

"You two shut it." Richtofen said staring down his sights enjoying the destruction he was bringing to the undead horde. His current weapon of choise: the futuristic Battle Rifle. It reminded him to some degree of the G11. Its three round burst nature fit his preferred fighting style well. Not so far away he couldn't smell the blood of the undead but not so close he ran the risk of being cut off and surrounded.

"Like you have much to talk about." Nicolai said looking at the leaderboards. "You only have 113 kills compared to Dempsey's 188 and my 214."

"And my 310." Takeo shouted from below.

"Hey shut up! Nobody asked you Takeo."

"Oh well I think I saw an upcoming plot point right behind you, ya might want to turn around."

"Sure, whatever…fucking know it all." Nikolai mumbled.

Meanwhile on a catwalk high above. Takeo was perched staring down the sights of his dragunov rifle attempting to provide sniper fire for his teammates while they ran around in circles. I say attempted because he was having a difficult time scoring headshots. Or more accurately headshots were not as effective with these types of space zombies as he was now calling them.

'It's like id be better off shooting them in the chest. Takeo thought as he reloaded his rifle to try again. 'Maybe that's the key.' He fought against the deadshot perk to put his sights on the chest rather than the head. Funny enough the zombies he was aiming at had no head, just a bloated chest cavity. He squeezed off all ten shots successfully striking them and sending them to the floor assumingly dead.

I say assumingly because their bloated chests exploded and the resulting explosions downed Tank and Nikolai while they and Richtofen were backpedaling towards the massive hangar from up on a catwalk.

Takeo could hear his teammate's outrage at this turn of events.

"GOD DAMNIT! Since when could they do that?" Tank yelled as he frantically knifed away at the zombie horde that was passing by him towards Richtofen.

"YOU SUCK MORE THAN ANYTHING THAT HAS EVER SUCKED BEFORE, TAKEO!" Nikolai said as he spammed away with his m1911 that he had been given upon being downed.

With Tank and Nikolai downed Richtofen had no other choice but to attempt to run the train by himself. Though he had quick revive there wouldn't be enough time to revive both his drunken and disgruntled teammates. So he made a random choice, without even looking he stuck the syringe into whoever he had chosen.

"Those pussbrains are going to pay for that."

Before Dempsey even knew what he was doing he had already drawn both his MA 5 and Comando and firing them, one in each hand. All around him and the doctor flood zombies fell.

"When could you ever do that?"

"Do what?" Tank asked stopping to reload his weapons.

"Fire two fucking assault rifles at the same time?"

"You talkin to me?" Dempsey said in a voice that sounded almost comically deep and full static. Before he seemed to snap out of it. "I don't know, probably the moment I decided to pick up Nikolai's RPK."

"Without mule kick?" Richtofen asked perplexed.

"We don't have time to discuss this, get Nik up." Tank ordered as his dual wielded onslaught continued in an effort to hold off their de railed rape train.

Richtofen stuck the syringe into Nikolai who had stopped taking shots with his 1911 in favor of taking shots from his bottle of vodka.

Nikolai stood up. "Aww what break time's over?" He switched over to his DMR rifle and reloaded rather sluggishly. "Damnit I lost my speed cola."

"Takeo! Get down here we're leaving!" Tank yelled up to his perched teammate who had several zombies behind him ready to strike.

"Unless you vant fifteen hundred zombies between you and us." Richtofen added.

Seeing that his teammates were just bout ready to jump out the hangar bay he leaped off the catwalk with everal zombies in tow. Takeo spun in zero gravity and pulled out his SMG and began firing behind him.

The SMG had a rather pathetic sound where the MG42 of the days of old had a sound that could be described as a ripping cloth this thing could be described as an automatic stapler. It had rather pathetic effects to match, hardly causing any damage to the zombies that followed him as he continued his leap of faith to his teammates.

"Let's hope this training route of yours works Richtofen." Takeo said as he landed. "Because as I suspected this weapon is near useless."

"Hey Tak here have this." Nikolai said as he reached into his overfilled satchel and pulled out a second SMG and tossed it to Takeo."

Takeo caught it."What shall I do with this?"

"Um, you pull a Dempsey and fire them both at the same time, dumbass."

"What else do you have in there Nik?" Tank asked putting his two assault rifles away and taking out his RPK.

"Oh, nothing much just a few yet to be used plot devices to get us out of trouble. I,I mean vodka! Nothing but vodka."

"Okay that's interesting." Tank said knowing well that Nikolai was hiding something.

"All aboard ze rape train. WOOP! WOOP!" Richtofen said ecstatically as the rhythmic "buurap burrap burrap" of his battle rifle echoed across the four repelled out the hangar bay in a manner so as to get on top of the giant ship.

"Hey this is about where we started."

"Excellent observation Dempshey. Now, get that maintenance hatch open." Richtofen said pointing at a small circular hatch on the top deck of the ship.

While Dempsey screwed around with the hatch the other three held back the puke green masses of zombies that were jumping up from the hangar and onto the top of the ship. Takeo positioned himself in front and used his two SMGs to soften the zombies up so they could be easily killed by Nikolai or Richtofen. Nikolai's DMR was decently effective it was slower but more powerful than the FN FAL.

Richtofen's battle rifle was near empty so he pulled out his AUG and held the trigger. But after only a short while his AUG was also nigh on running empty.

"How are we doing with that hatch Dempshey?" Richtofen asked in the middle of his final reload.

"Oh just FUCK IT ALL!" Dempsey hollered as he threw two sticky grenades at the hatch, frustrated that he couldn't get it undone. The blue explosions blew the circular hatch right off and sent it flying through space.

"Damn, I should have done that 2 minutes ago."

"Right you are now lets go!" Rcotfen said as he leaped down into the hatch. The other three clambered down the hatch one by one. Dempsey being the last one in was hit twice on the way down and his vision pulsed red signaling a near death. In response he pulled out his Commando to help him move faster than he would with the RPK.

"So, where to next Ed?" Tank asked.

"Oh, we just head down this narrow hallway."

"Oh you mean the same hallway that's filled with zombies coming at us from both directions?"

"Yes. Wait, both directions? DAMNIT!"

"I see your plan has failed doctor." Takeo said as he blindly filled his vision with bullets from his two SMGs from behind.

"WE'RE SORROUNDED ARENT WE?!" Nikolai screamed as he reached for another magazine for his DMR He realized he had no more so he reached for the shotgun he had and began hip firing the zombies coming at them from the front.

"No shit." Richtofen said as he reached for the C4 bricks he purchased from the wall and threw all four of them on the floor.

"Richtofen howbout you help us out here." Dempsy said over the shoulder while still firing his commando behind them so as to give Takeo supporting fire; muzzle flash shining off his domed helmet.

"Vhat's it look like I'm doing damnit?"

"You mean besides getting us killed?" Tank responded.

"I'm going to blow a hole in zis floor then we can escape. Now stand back."

This of course meant they had to advance towards the horde to avoid the blast, they did so reluctantly as Richtofen hit the detonator.

The steel floor buckled as the explosion lit up the hallway. Richtofen who was standing too close to the explosion was downed. Several dozen zombies that had been crowding the four were in piecies and the four made their way into the hole.

The zombies stopped perusing Richtofen and his team and went somewhere else as if their mission had been accomplished.

"This cannot be! I am dooowned!" Richtofen said as he flailed on the ground.

He had studied this on Takeo one day back in Shi No Numa. When a zombie downed a person the hits somehow disabled their nervous system causing them to lose balance and be unable to stand up or use their limbs. For a moment it seemed as though he would die as his vision started to become tinted red. But he soon saw his teammate Nikolai bending over to give him a revival.

"Up you go comrade." Nikolai said. "There are still more undead that need slaying."

"I'll get you a keg of vodka when zis is over."

"Um, vodka doesn't come in kegs. I wish it did though." Nicolai said.

"I'll find a way. Trust me."

"Oh, like how you found a way to get me screwed over in the cosmodrone?"

"Wait, since when do zombies ever stop perusing us?" Richtofen asked wanting to change the subject before Nikolai brought up the time where he knowingly abandoned Nikolai when he launched the final lander. "I know Samantha would never stop chasing me until I was dead."

"I don't know and as of right now, I don't care." Tank said exhausted.

"Maybe she's no longer in control." Takeo said.

"I doubt that. There isn't much out there that could possibly interrupt her control." Richtofen replied.

"Regardless I think we hove found something of great interest." Takeo said looking around the zombie free room.

"And What is that?"

"Look for yourself." Takeo said.

Richtofen saw where they were at. It was a workshop of sorts, ruined, but filled with useable components. What looked like pieces of robot armor were scattered around with other components of unknown nature.

Nikolai had stumbled around and picked up a helmet of sorts and donned it."Looks advanced and well built, must be made in Russia." He said.

"If only you knew that the exact opposite of what you said is true." Tank said.

"What was that Dempsey?"

"Here we go again." Takeo said uninterested.

The gears in Richtofen's head started turning as he tuned out his teammates argument. 'If I can machine together suits for all of us ve vill be invincible.' He thought.

"Idea." Richtofen said in a sing song voice that had his three teammates worried. As when he used this voice it usually meant they were to be subject to undue torture or be used as a distraction. Which usually ended in their downing and loss of their hard earned perks. It stopped their argument over technology quickly to say the least.

"He has an idea." Takeo said while handling what looked like a power core.

"Generally that's not a good thing for us." Nikolai said.

"So, is this plan as full proof as blow up the world and become a god?" Tank asked sarcastically.

"No, it's much better." Richtofen said evilly as he picked up a piece of black bodysuit. "Get me a screwdriver."

**A/N There you have it, a narrow escape. Thanks to all who followed. You 6 each deserve a house in Awesome Town right next to the Pack-A-Punch machine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi here's a little mini installment of Bring me 117. I had debated on whether or not to release this as part of ch4. But I thought it would have interrupted the flow to have this little interlude stuck on the end of ch4. So as a small tidbit to keep you guys interested while I crank out part 6 I present to you part 5.**

Carnage. It was all carnage. Samantha had only one goal: kill Richtofen; and since he was always surrounded by a good defense (his teammates) it was difficult. And she had spent the better part of 20 years to hunt them down and avenge her father, Dr. Maxis whom Richtofen had betrayed.

But now it seemed as though she had finally cornered them and to add insult to injury the madman Richtofen had blown himself up, making his certain death imminent. All she had to do was direct the horde down into the hole where Richtofen and his stupid little band of friends had fallen and finish the job.

"Yes… yes… that's it kill him." She said in her signature mix of childishness and demonic possession.

Samantha had followed them through time. She had foreseen Richtofen's attempt to take control of her army ever since she noticed him manipulating those movie stars to get the Golden Rod for him. As she saw his plan unfold she made sure to negate Richtofen's access to any weapon that could jeopardize her control. The only weapon of that caliber, was the stockpile of nuclear missiles on Griffon station. So, while Richtofen and his allies were journeying from Shangri La to area 51 to access Griffon Station. Samantha ensured that if Richtofen attempted to launch the missiles on the moon base; the warheads would simply detonate without launch, killing them all, preserving her army and achieving her ultimate goal of revenge.

It had not gone as planned. Somehow something, be it the MTD, the Golden Rod or the Focusing Stone caused the massive amount of energy released by the nuclear bombs to be channeled into allowing Richtofen and his idiotic band to travel forward in time some 590 years.

One thing she had discovered upon arriving in the future that she could not re animate corpses to serve as undead minions so she had enlisted the help of a rouge strain of DNA to turn the abundance of dead bodies on the Dawn into her legion.

As she was about to direct the undead masses down to where Richtofen and his team were; she felt a strange sensation. Akin to feeling like she was but one corpse in the same grave as another.

"who is there?" She asked demonically into the void. "I know something is here show yourself."

"I...I do not need to be shown for I was always present." The voice was deep and creepy as opposed to downright demonic as hers was.

"Then what are you if you were always here?"

"I... am a monument to all your sinsss." It said.

"Yes that's very good strange voice that somehow sounds just as evil as me. Now go away! Ive got sweet revenge to taste."

"What a lovely army. Mind if I borrow it? Forever of course."

"They're mine, MINE!" She screamed evilly.

"No child. It was mine to begin with. I granted you a singe infection form to begin re creating _my _army. I was simply letting you sheppard it until it reached maturity. Now that I see that it is ripe for the harvest, I will take control."

"Like id let you."

"Yesss you will."

And in that instant Samantha felt her control over the undead begin slipping from her.

"NOOO!" This isn't over." She screamed as she held on harder but to no avail.

Samantha was baffled. And even more so when she felt her influence over the undead fade until all there was to feel was the vacuous sensation of nothing. The last thing she heard from this entity was: "Amazing that a girl such as herself could ascend to control such a legion."

"You'd be surprised." She said knowing that whatever it was couldn't hear her. "I don't know who that was but he's in for a world of hellish torture when I get my hands on him. But first I must get out of ether."

**ATTENTION! This will be my last update until late August. Sorry to leave you guys hanging, please don't un favorite or un follow. Because trust me its gonna get good. But since I will be heading out of town for work for most of the summer, without access computer, which I doubt will be available; updates will be impossible. That said, have a great summer and dont think for a second that I am abandoning this story.  
**


End file.
